


|| Eremika Two Shot : An Improper Proposal ||

by SarahKhan121



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Comic, Eremika - Freeform, Eremika Week, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Marriage Proposal, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23228920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahKhan121/pseuds/SarahKhan121
Summary: Eren stares at the cute confused expression of Mikasa as he feels getting lost in her, just then as he snaps out of it clearing his throat “ Not exactly...I mean to say! Captain asked me to inform you....errm...about a mission “Shit , Shit he isnt suppose to say all these made up things....he is suppose to actually ask her out with him, thats what Armin said....thinks Eren.Back to her blank expression as she says “ Oh...”
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	1. Hesitation

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically A Two Shot. There is one more chapter remaining. So time setting is of post rumbling, when the war is over and now everyone can have their normal lives which they dream of...Do comment how did you all like it!

**Chapter 1 : Hesitation**

“ So What are you planning?” Armin spoke as he took a sip of coffee.

  
As 5 of them were siting around a round table, playing cards, chilling out a bit as they took break from the work for few hours.  
As Armin asked the question everyone shoot their gaze at him confused except the particular one who was busy gazing at his cards while taking a sip of his coffee...  
Armin sighs watching his best friend paying no attention to his words....  
Armin in a sharp tone- Eren I am talking to you....

  
Coming back to reality, Eren stares at Armin startled “ Huh? Did...you say something? “

  
Just when Connie says being a bit curious “ Oh yes....He asked what are you planning? Wait...you have a plan for something Eren?”

  
Eren absolutely confused “ Errmmm....What? NO? Armin What's the matter?”

  
Armin who rolls his eyes and says “ Eren Come On! It has been a year or more....you still haven't thought about it?”

  
“ Thought about what?” questions Jean as he finally thinks to interpret about their weird code words “ Guys whats going on really? What are you talking about Armin?”

  
Eren scowling a bit “ I have no idea what he is talking about! I am clueless just like You!”

  
Armin mutters under his breath “ Dumb ass! I knew he would just forget as if nothing happened!”

  
Eren confused watching him talking something in low voice “ What did you say?”

  
Armin takes a deep breath and decides to put some sense into Eren “ Eren you know...I just dont understand! What has seriously got into you? I mean I understand before we had a different situation and your mind were always occupied with titans so you had no time for your personal business....but you know I honestly thought you finally realised & admitted to your feelings for Mikasa after you both kissed during that whole rumbling scene! But I am surprised in a matter of fact....you both still haven't talk about it since a year....as if nothing just happened! So I was just asking you....have you still not think about it?”

  
Armin just finished it in one go as he finally breathed waiting for Eren to answer something...

  
But well Eren just looked so shocked, startled, embarrassment, confusion & a feeling of being cornered....his cheeks were almost being heat up as he felt completely blank and speechless as Armin's timing of asking such direct question to him infront of his other comrades, who were staring at him all shocked.

  
Just when Jean broke the silence as he asked in astonished way “ Hey wait a second? What did you just say? Eren kissed Mikasa....I mean they both what?”

  
Armin bites his tounge as he realised he just most probably broke Jean's heart....who ofcourse most probably loves Mikasa still & is waiting for right time to propose her but wait he never had a chance anyways....cause Mikasa still was into Eren just that they both didnt talk about what happened and nor does Eren really talked about it after everything went over! Well he does feel bad for Jean anyway...he never intended to reveal the fact like this...but Eren has been ridiculously dumb so he just has to ask him straight away infront of everyone so that he just seriously take some action...

  
Jean was kinda shocked now as he questions again “ Why you both are quite now? You & Mikasa? I mean....did you ask her out ? “  
Eren looks at Jean with his green eyes which gave a complete none of your business look “ Does it matter to you by anyway?”

  
Jean stares at Eren blankly “ Come on...you being interested in girls other than titans is definitely a news to me! “

  
Eren ignores Jean words as he glares at Armin “ What the hell is wrong with you? This is the time you wanna talk about this matter? Here?”

  
Armin staring him strongly with a serious tone “ When do you wanna talk about it Eren? Time is running up....you only have 3 years ! You need to think about something right!”

  
Eren feels a sharp pain in his heart....thinking about the reality of his life! He doesnt have much time....although his mission is complete....the freedom he wanted , he finally got it for everyone! The only thing is he doesnt have much time left to enjoy it to full...

  
Just then Levi spoke who now is in much better recovery state though his face has lots of stiches “ Wow thats a funny weird news! So the secret of stopping the genocide I mean rumbling....was a true love kiss! Tch....filthy piece of shit! Sounds so much like fairytale crap to me...”

  
Eren started to feel really uncomfortable now....as how all of a sudden him & Mikasa became a topic to discuss....all thanks to Armin!

  
Eren clearing his thought as he felt highly weird “ Guys I think...lets just....talk about something else! Err....we...are...supposed to...”

  
Connie all of sudden jumps out of his chair as he says with excitement “ No way dude....come on! Life is not all about Killing titans or protecting the world or being a scout all the time...we do need to focus on our personal space too...right Armin? “

  
Armin grins “ Ofcourse it is & I am sure even the captain wont mind discussing about something other than our professional matters “

  
Armin gives a nervous look at Levi who just gave stern blank stare at him...while Armin gives a nervous laugh.  
Eren face palms him self as he feels absolutely ridiculous about this weird discussion about him & Mikasa as he says feeling tired “ Armin what has gone into you?”

  
Armin smiles as he says in serious tone “ Nothing...I just want you to have a proper confession with Mikasa...thats all! I know you both might have but not in some proper situation or environment like now....you know you should properly propose her!”

  
Eren flabbergasted “ PROPOSE HER? Are you out of your mind Armin? “

  
Connie while munching some biscuits “ Yeah...Come on Eren you can do it!”

  
Jean while being absent minded “ Even Mikasa would like it...she has been into you for a long time! Dont you think she atleast deserves this Eren?”

  
Eren could sense some sort of pain in Jean's voice but before anything Armin chirps in “ Yes and We all can help you by arranging proper date locations....ofcourse I know you are just dense about all these romantic stuffs! But Eren you are 20 now! Be a man & go & ask for her hand...”

  
Eren grits his teeth as he glares at Armin “ Shut Up Armin....You are being over now! We could have talk about it later...”

  
Armin give a strict stare “ No You Wont! I have been trying it from last 6 months to start this conversation with you! But all you did was dodge it everytime....No way I am letting you do this now”

  
Now its Levi turn to say something up “ Cut The Crap Eren! Dont you think you are being ridiculous now? If your friends are willing to help you out! What is wrong in that? Infact I can give you one day off to deal with your love affairs!”  
Eren was absolutely embarrassed now....What the heck Armin was thinking to bring such topic at such awkward timing! Ofcourse he has been ignoring this discussion with him for a long time but that doesnt mean he has the right to embarrass him like this infront of everyone...  
Levi taking the final sip of his coffee “ I am done...here! I have some important discussion to do with Hangee! You guys continue & Armin report me when does Yeager need a day Off!”

  
Eren immediately as he panics “ Captain! I Dont Need An Off...I Just...”

  
Levi glaring at Eren “ I didn't talk to you...Armin its your job to inform me!”

  
Armin gave a salute as he says confidently “ Yes Sir” while Eren kept on staring at them awkwardly not understanding what is happening on earth...while Armin just smirked at him.

  
As Levi just went away Eren scowled at Armin as his voice became angry “ What do you think you are doing Armin? You just pissed the captain off!”

  
Armin rolls eyes “ No he is just fine....so what do you think a proper location would be to ask Mikasa for marraige?”

  
Eren got up angrily as he slammed the table “ Marraige? What? Have you lost it! I am not doing anything! Just get over it...I dont wanna talk about this anymore!”

  
Connie raising his brows “ Why? Dont you love her? Or are you afraid of her answer? Dont be! She always loved you!"

  
Eren frowns at Armin while Armin sheepishly said “ Or Have you always hated her?”

  
That was taunt....he knew it was...Eren’s green eyes shone furiously at Armin.

  
While Armin just smirked “ Dont give me that look! Not gonna work! You need to do what you havent for years...”

  
Eren sat back as he felt his heart heavy and that guilt returning to him...his eyes drooped sadly...  
Eren in low voice “ I...I...dont think its good idea! Armin....you can ignore this fact but I can't! I am murderer....Saving this world wont change this fact! I dont deserve her! I dont think she can forgive me for that nor that I want....She desreves someone better! I have been a shit to her for a long time....I dont know how she still had that patience with me! After everything I told her...I hoped she would stop following me! But no....she had the guts to face me again....still love me while I am just a pathetic shit....a monster! I am not the one who deserves her love...she deserves better”

  
Jean suddenly shouts at him “ Cut the crap alright! What do you think you are doing? You are lucky enough that she still loves you....while now you have feelings for her too! You wanna miss this second chance? Life is too short to think now okay! Get your shit togather Eren!”

  
Eren was shocked at Jean's reaction....he instead should be happy that he just wants to back out so that Mikasa gets someone better than him, anyways he will be dying after 3 years...and Jean can have a chance.

Honestly! Yes he knows it for a long time that the horse face has a huge crush on Mikasa for a long time...  
Breaking his trance, Armin speaks in serious tone “ Jean is right! Stop being this self loathing shit! Its rare to get a second chance in life to enjoy and you dont want to take this chance?”

  
Eren’s eyes were filled with tears as he looks at the ground “ Armin I have hurt her enough...I am not the person she would want to spend her life with! And lastly I would be dying anyways after few years! She will be hurt again due to me...I only...want her to be happy...I dont deserve her”

  
Armin puts his hand on Eren's shoulder “ Eren! This is not about who deserves whom...She loves you & you loves her too! You both just need a talking! I know you are trying to keep distance from her and avoid talking about whatever happened during rumbling! I dont know much about it....but I kinda figured it out she did finally confess to you and you did reciprocate thinking it was the end.. but Eren you got a second chance! And you both need a proper talking! This hide and seek needs to stop”

  
Eren flabbergasted “ Hey ! I dont do hide and seek! I do talk to her!”

  
Armin rolls eyes “ Oh yeah those awkward conversations with awkward glances need to be stopped! Get your shit together Eren! There is no time to waste now! Its now or never...”  
Eren who still seems hesitant about whatever Armin wants him to do says with a sigh “ I still think it's not a good idea....but what do you exactly want me to do?”

  
*********** 

It is almost Dawn, Mikasa was carrying some sort of heavy boxes and leading the other Soldiers to do same...when suddenly she spots Eren standing far away staring at her awkwardly...

  
She was pretty much astonished watching him here as it has been long time that he actually came to talk to her on his own...  
Must be Captain Levi who must have given some work....  
Mikasa sighs...he has been literally into silent and distant mode after the rumbling ended...he does do some talking with her only when it is needed and avoids her almost all the time even if they are standing together. It has been a year now, he behaves as if nothing happened or he has a memory loss...or is it some sort of guilt trip of his...  
Whatever it is Mikasa has thought to sort it out but its just they dont really get a proper time to talk about it and ofcourse all Eren does now is run to something else whenever she tends to talk to him for a longer time...but time is running fast....Mikasa is well aware, Eren has only 3 years now...

Mikasa sighs, it hurts sometimes...she has though forgiven him for saying those hateful words cause now she knows why he did that and how much he loves her but what hurts now is he just behaves as if nothing happened at all...doesnt he actually want to talk about their real feelings before he leaves her alone again after few years!

  
Putting the box at its place Mikasa walks towards Eren who waves at her nervously...  
Mikasa with no expression on her face “ Anything to say?”

  
Eren feeling blood rush towards his cheeks as he says hurriedly “ Ermm no...”

  
Mikasa feeling weird “ No? Then?”

  
Eren stares at the cute confused expression of Mikasa as he feels getting lost in her, just then as he snaps out of it clearing his throat “ Not exactly...I mean to say! Captain asked me to inform you....errm...about a mission “

  
Shit, Shit he isnt suppose to say all these made up things....he is suppose to actually ask her out with him, thats what Armin said....thinks Eren.

  
Back to her blank expression as she says “ Oh...”

  
Eren could feel her eyes on him blinking curiously, thinking of how to tell her about the place where Armin told him to ask her to come but well he just told her about an imaginary mission“ Err...And...you...will come...”

  
Unable to finish what he was supposed to say, Mikasa stares at him confused again making him feel nervous as his eyes scanned her slightly parted lips...just when Mikasa asks him “ Yes I will come...what is the mission actually?”

  
Eren trying to find proper words “ Mission is about....yeah...we are supposed to meet someone important in Shinganshina tomorrow! So you gonna come with me...we...have to meet with that important person!”

  
Mikasa blinking at him inquisitively “ Oh! Kiyomi came to meet with us?”

  
Eren sheepishly “ I dont know...who is exactly the important person! But we have a....meeting there...”

  
Mikasa curiously “ Oh alright....So What time we all will be leaving? As we are on Trost District...So it will take a long time to reach Shinganshina!”

  
Already messing up the whole plot instead he is talking about some stupid made up mission...Why he cant just act normal!

  
Eren swallows hard as he says “ Yeah....err...you just be ready! Tomorrow by afternoon we will be leaving “

  
Mikasa was silent for a moment but then says simply “ Okay”  
Suddenly there was silence between them....as Mikasa kept on staring at his face and his cheeks were turning hot for no reason as he tries to advert his gaze somewhere else other than her...

  
And just then she says making him all panic “ You are sweating Eren! Are you alright?”

  
Eren completely freaking out “ Yeah...Wh...What will happen...to me?”

Mikasa sheepishly “ You do seem to say something else...dont you?”

  
Eren completely off track “ No...Why do you think so?”

  
Mikasa shurgs “ Well so...anything else?”

  
Eren with a mix of fear and strangeness “ Nothing....I just then should take my leave”

  
Before she could reply, Eren turns around and just about to leave when he suddenly realised something weird ....Eren turns back awkwardly and finds Mikasa still standing gazing at him...

  
He felt red again....he curses himself under his breath not understanding why is he being so red infront of her...

  
Eren clearing his voice “ Dont wear the scout uniform....and dont bring your horse too”

  
Mikasa kind of shocked “ Why is it so?”  
Eren shrugs “ Just....err...Captain Levi ‘s order!”

  
Mikasa gazes at him weirdly.....before he messes up more, Eren decides to take a leave...

  
Just when Mikasa tells him “ Eren Do You Know...You Are Kind Of Bad At Lying!”

_To be continued..._


	2. Will You Live With Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watching Eren being silent , Mikasa sighs sadly as tears filled her eyes“ I dont know about you Eren...but I wanted to talk about this since the time the war ended...I wanted to say...Eren Dont Leave Me Ever Again! But Sadly I Cant even say that...cause I know after few years you will be leaving me again...but still it has been always my wish to be your side till your last breath! I always knew we can never have a future but then we got a second chance...& all I wanted is to live with you , to have a future with you with whatever years you have....remaining...”  
> A tear fell down her eyes “ But yet again you kept on running from me...like always...”

**Chapter 2: Will You Live With Me?**

Yawning with mouth wide open, Armin stares at Eren who has been pacing to & fro from past half an hour in his room and not even saying a single word yet....Armin could feel he was hell pissed at something most probably at him....  
Finally having enough of the silence , Armin says with sleepy voice “ Hey Eren....Whats your problem? You havent been saying a word since the past half an hour....do you really have to say something to me? Go to bed....you have an important work tomorrow , remember?”

  
That's it....Eren gave a stern look at Armin who could now finally realise, what ever is wrong....it is related to the discussion they had in the morning...

  
Armin gulps as he feels kinda nervous watching Eren's stare at him “ Okay, Okay....Fine! You do wanna a say something...I got it! So speak up....”

  
Eren with his cold voice “ Oh yeah....you still acting so clueless, Armin Arlert ! You know what the hell is my problem....My problem is you and your stupid solutions ! “

  
Armin kept on looking at Eren with his eyes all wide....trying to process his words as Eren continued “ And I am the most dumb person on the Earth! I have no idea why on first place I agreed to your stupid plan....”

  
Armin frowns a bit as he interrupts Eren's blabbering “ Wait a second...What did you say? Stupid plan? Wow man...what are you really talking about? You told me in the evening that everything was just fine....didnt you?”

  
Now Eren just got his limit off as he said roughly with a furious glare at Armin “ NOO! EVERYTHING IS JUST NOT FINE! ALRIGHT! I AM FEELING LIKE A SHIT NOW....AN UGLY PIECE OF SHIT! I DONT EVEN KNOW WHAT SHE MUST BE THINKING OF ME NOW! ITS ALL BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPID PLAN!”

  
Armin as he caught off guard “ Oh Hello! Calm down....this is not the time to get hyper Eren! Tell me what did you really do? I dont think if you actually did whatever I told you to do....nothing was supposed to go Haywire!”

  
Eren just took a deep breath as he fell helplessly on the sofa in the room...  
As he face palmed himself and whispers in broken voice “ I am doomed....”

  
Armin blinks his eyes confused “ You what?”  
Eren glares at him as he says clearly “ I Am DOOMED ARMIN!”

  
Armin hesitantly “ What does that mean?”

  
Eren scowls “ You dont get it? Really? Mikasa must be thinking of me as piece of shit....a coward ass hole!”

  
Armin curiously “ And why would she think like that?”

  
Eren with a huff “ Because I messed up the whole thing....I couldn’t say a real thing to her! All I did was some stupid crap mission thing and do you know what she told me when I was leaving!”

  
Armin with an interesting face “ What she told you?”

  
Eren with a blank expression “ She told me I am bad at lying!”

  
Armin stared at Eren with a confused look for a while as he only said “ Oh..”

  
Eren now very furious gets up from the sofa and marches towards Armin who was sitting on bed “ Oh? Just Oh....You say? She completely understood I was simply lying to her and making up things and what not....Look Armin This is not gonna work! I am going right away to her and say there is no such mission! I was just making up things to fool you into a stupid date thats it...”

  
Saying this Eren was about to walk towards the door when Armin held his hand and pulled him back to the bed...  
Armin holding Eren from shoulders he speaks completely astonished “ Hey....Hey...Wait! What are you saying! Come On Eren! Why are you being a spoilsport ? Seriously....look you just tell me what did you actually tell her!”

  
Eren frowns at Armin “ Didnt I just tell you....right now! I just told her about some mission crap!”

  
Armin rolling his eyes “ Tell me from the start...”

  
Eren with a huff “ I.... (sighs) I dont know what happened to me there....but I just told her that Captain Levi wants us to go to Shinganshina to meet an important person! So she agreed but you know I just couldn't say her that I wanted to....ermm spend some time with her....alone! And all I said was ....not to wear the scout uniform or any horse! Ofcourse If its a date or something, I wont want her in that brown jacket thing....while I will be in some formal clothes! So she got confused and asked me why! All I said it was Captain's Order! I think she caught my whole made up mission thing...and must be thinking me as a Fool! She must be wondering why did I even lie to her...”

  
Finishing it in one go , Eren looks at Armin who was trying to control his laughter....

  
Eren frowns at him as he watches Armin trying not to burst out “ What?”

  
Unable to control anymore , Armin bursts out laughing making Eren confused and irritated at same time...  
Eren annoyed “ What makes you laugh? What is so funny?”

  
Armin trying to control his laughter, says while giggling “ Okay....So you are just worried about The stupid lie you told her instead of asking her for a date , while you think she kinda found out that you are making up things...”

  
Eren narrowing his eyes angrily says “ Stop Laughing Armin! I Am Gonna Hit You Right On Your Face If You Don't...”

  
Armin with all the excitement “ Okay Listen Up Now....You Just Did A Great Job”

  
Eren confused “ Huh?”

  
Armin grins widely “ Yes....Now look ! What you have to do is....Keep going with this stupid mission thing of yours till you reach Shinganshina to the actual location and....Thats it.....Propose her on the spot! What A Brilliant Surprise ! Yaaah maan....”

  
Eren grits his teeth “ Shut Up Armin!”

  
Armin suddenly all serious “ No This isnt time to shut me up....its time to focus on your particular mission I mean plan....see nothing can be better than this! Think it as you are just going to surprise her! And trust me she will be on cloud 9....”

  
Eren strictly, emphasising on every words “ I....Am...Not...Gonna....Do....Any....Sort....Of....Shit...Any...More! You Got This? I Hope You Do!”

  
Armin with a very serious evil stare “ Honestly....You Dont Have A Choice Now! Do You?”

**************** 

Waiting impatiently with his horse, it has been an hour so far....maybe he got here before the time.  
Eren was hell nervous about whole thing....he doesnt know how Mikasa gonna react to all these...

  
All his life he has just treated her as trash but she till looks at him like he is her world.  
Eren was feeling restless now, there is a reason he doesn't want to start a conversation about their feelings again with her....since the rumbling got over...  
Though he remembers clearly , she confessed her feelings back then, telling him he is no monster, telling him how she still believes in him, how she doesnt want to let him go, how she just forgave him for what he did to her.....he could still remember those fresh tears.....and then he gave up....into the feelings which he has been kept burried deep inside his heart...  
And they shared a kiss....a kiss of eternity & most probably their last moment together, thats what he thought back then...  
But things changed now, they all are alive....he is alive....everything is fine but something is not fine....  
Crimes cant be hidden, he has done crimes which can never be forgiven....  
After all these , does he deserve her? Honestly no.....that what he thinks....but back then when he opened his eyes after gaining his conscious, he saw her eyes first....full of fears....fears of loosing him....  
Tears flowing down her eyes, Mikasa whispered “ You are back....I am glad....I was....Scared....Dont leave me ever again”

And from that day he promised to himself, whatever years remaining for him to live....He would only live for Mikasa....cause his heart belongs to her...this life belongs to her, cause she saved him all over again!  
But they never talked about it after that....and almost behaved like strangers....no....he behaves like a stranger! No matter how much he tries, he has no courage to face her and ask her to be with him!  
He is scared now....what if he messes up again! But Armin has a belief in him....that no matter what he will tell her his true feelings in proper way cause Eren Yeager doesn't back off without trying till the last....

  
His trance of thought got broken, when he found Mikasa waving her hand infront of his face....with a curious look...  
Eren snaps out of his thoughts as he stares at her dumbfolded...  
She has tied a small pony tail as her hair grew out a bit while she was in a simple pink gown...with his famous muffler around her neck...  
Oh and she looks so cute with that bangs falling over her forehead...and her lips....is pink....so kissable....  
Mikasa clicking her fingers infront of his eyes “ Eren! Whats wrong?”

  
Eren coming back on earth from his drooling fantasy....clears his throat as he says “ Oh Hi...Mikasa! So you came....ah well....lets go then!”

  
He was about to go towards his horse which he tied near a tree when Mikasa blurts out “ Ereh...Where are others? Shouldn't be they here already? Am I early by any way?”

  
Eren shuts his eyes in annoyance as he almost forgot about the mission thing....Eren trying to put proper words “ Oh yeah! No actually...there is a slight change in the plan ( pulling the horse from its place) Captain asked us to reach there directly and contact them....they have already left! “

Oh Wow another stupid lie!

  
Mikasa horrified “ What? Was I late then?”

  
Eren sheepishly “ No....No...Not At All! Well....they just....Forget it! Lets keep going!” as he hops on the horse “ Come On! Hop On!”

  
Mikasa bit confused “ On your horse?”

  
Eren rolling eyes “ Yeah....I dont see any other horses here...”

  
Mikasa feeling wierd “ You could have just told me....to bring my own...”

  
Eren panicking “ No No....That wasnt needed actually....we both can ride this horse....you sit behind me!”

  
Mikasa feeling bit hesitant as her cheeks were turning red....which got unnoticed by Eren....she slowly hopped on behind Eren with the help of him as she hid her face upto the cheeks by her scarf...

  
She slowly held Eren from behind by his waist which made Eren alert & stiffen....lots of things were happening in his stomach with the mere touch of her...

  
Snapping out of the thoughts....Eren starts riding the horse while Mikasa hold tighten around him more making his cheeks go all red....  
*********** 

They were heading towards a forest covered with all bushy trees...which alarmed Mikasa...

  
Finally letting go of the silence between them....Mikasa says as she closes on to Eren “ Hey! Why we are heading towards the forest?”

  
Eren who was already feeling quite bit uncomfortable with all closeness with her, as Mikasa ‘s chest was completely touching his back while her breasts were bumping into him now and then due to the galloping making his mind all go crazy....

  
Eren trying to put proper words “ Ah...Well...Thats...a....shortcut”

  
Mikasa curiously in her cold voice “ Why do we need a shortcut? We can go by the original path through the new gate they have built!”

  
Eren thinking for a while speaks “ Captain and others went before....I told you right! So we need to take a short cut”

  
Mikasa quickly “ Oh...”

  
Again....The silence between them. Eren was feeling all sweaty for no reason....he has no idea what he is gonna do as soon as they reach the destination.

  
Mikasa in hesitant tone says “ So....Did the captain tell you who we are going to meet? “

  
Eren mutters in his head “ _Arrghhh Doesn't she has something else to start with_ ”

  
Eren blankly “ No....”  
Another silence.....

  
As they finally entered the forest....while Eren sped up the ride...the horse ran over the rough ground...making Mikasa jump a bit as she shrieked with fear, feeling that she would fall off the horse. In the process she held Eren tight from back, almost hugging him making him cackle a bit....

  
Mikasa feeling shy of her action loosens the hold slightly as she muttered “ Sorry...I didnt...”

  
Eren interrupts making her go red again with his words “ Its okay....You can hold on to me as much tight as you want”

  
As another silent mode passed between them...Mikasa asked suddenly with softness in her voice “ Eren...Dont you think you are being bit wierd today?”

  
Eren caught off guard as he says awkwardly “ Weird? What? “

  
Mikasa smiles “ Yes....You know being nice just like you were when we met for first time!”

  
Eren’s face dropped as he could feel the guilt returning back to him again...while Mikasa continues “ It feels...Good! You know....it has been such a long time! (Sighs) Seems like you are finally being....normal...after all these time...”

  
Eren could feel heat coming up towards his cheeks as he says in denial “Normal? Hey...I Was Always Normal Okay! What Abnormality did you find in me all these while ha?”

  
Mikasa giggles but says nothing....making Eren ponder....maybe she was just taunting him and in real she must be thinking his behaviour all abnormal and wierd! All thanks to Armin....

  
The Sun was about to set....but they still didnt reach Shinganshina yet but Mikasa could identify the surroundings....they used to come here for fire woods when they were kids and used to spend time around this place.

  
Mikasa blinks her eyes feeling nostalgic “ Eren....this place...isnt it....so much familiar ?”

  
Eren sighs “ Yes..."

  
Just then he ran down the hill way as they could see some sort of lights and decorations on the green grasses as Mikasa gasped in shock seeing the sight infront of her.  
Soon they halted just at the same place where they used to collect fire woods and Eren use to sleep there, playing with her hair while she used to stare at him when he used to be sleeping...

  
Mikasa was still in shock when Eren hopped down and forwarded his hand towards her so that she can hold it and get down....  
Mikasa stared at his hand and then again looked around in astonishment...  
The whole place was decorated with lights and balloons with a table in the middle of the area with two wine glasses and some trays of food covered along with some candles around the table...

  
Mikasa was just lost and came back to present when Eren says with annoyance “ Hey Mikasa! Get down....watching around the place...can wait..."

  
Mikasa nervously holds Eren's hand as she says “ Right....”

  
While getting down Mikasa trips on a stone and looses her balance as she staggers and just then she falls on Eren as he immediately caught her by the waist....unmindfully while balancing both of them....

  
Their face were just close towards eachother....Eren's eyes drowsily stared at Mikasa's face who was blinking at him shocked....as the blood towards her cheeks making her blush due to their closeness...  
Eren's eyes travelled down and gazed at her parted pink lips....he could feel being attracted towards it....

  
Eren ran his hands around her waist passionately as he pulled her more closer....while Mikasa was just frozen on the spot not knowing what to react...  
As he leaned forward and their noses slightly brushed as chills ran down her spine....Mikasa’s eyes drooped unknowing as she inhaled his breath...

  
Before she could know, her upper lips were captured by him as he sucked it slowly...giving a peck...  
Mikasa closes her eyes completely as she sighs feeling his lips on hers...  
Hearing the sigh Eren just captured her lips completely as started kissing her slowly....Mikasa moaned as she returns him the kiss...soon their lips were moving against eachother as Eren's hold became tighter while her hands ran towards his hair and neck....

  
Soon they were kissing eachother wildly...sucking eachother’s lips...  
Getting satisfied from lips, Eren ran his lips over her jaw making her gasp as he started removing the scarf and hungrily attacked her neck and started nuzzling there...as he started running his broad hand over her back making her groan in pleasure as she spoke out sexily “ Erehhh....ahhh....”

  
Hearing her voice, realisation stuck upon Eren....as his eyes snapped open and immediately left her neck and pushed her aside...  
Mikasa who was still recovering from the intimate moment seemed hell disappointed but to Eren it looked like maybe he just probably made her upset with his sudden attack of intimacy ....

  
Eren nervously and with guilty look says in low tone as he tries to grasp for air “ S..Ssorry...I just...I don't know what...I was really doing! I am sorry Mikasa”

  
Mikasa looks at Eren being completely red as she whispers “ Its Okay Eren....I Dont Think Its Wrong”

  
Eren stares at Mikasa shocked “ What? ”  
Mikasa stares at Eren bit disappointed “ I thought....it is fine since we love eachother...isnt it?”

  
Eren gulps, trying to process her words “ What do you mean?”

  
Mikasa with a sad expression “ I thought you remember....whatever I said during the rumbling....when I came to stop you....and when you told me that...you also feel the same for me & did all these protect me”

  
Eren was silent....he doesn't know if he should happy that she remember all these or he should just be sad that even if she loves him still...does he really deserve it...

  
Watching Eren being silent , Mikasa sighs sadly as tears filled her eyes“ I dont know about you Eren...but I wanted to talk about this since the time the war ended...I wanted to say...Eren Dont Leave Me Ever Again! But Sadly I Cant even say that...cause I know after few years you will be leaving me again...but still it has been always my wish to be your side till your last breath! I always knew we can never have a future but then we got a second chance...& all I wanted is to live with you , to have a future with you with whatever years you have....remaining...”

  
A tear fell down her eyes “ But yet again you kept on running from me...like always...”

  
Mikasa closes her eyes letting her tears shed just then she felt a rough hand against her cheeks as she open her eyes shot...

  
Eren was staring at her with his green eyes....softly as he caresses her cheeks...while gently touching the scar he gave her during trost mission...he still feels angry at himself for doing that ...  
Mikasa was staring at him surprised as he says with deep voice “ This time...I am not running from you....ever again!”

  
Mikasa eyes sparkle as he said those words while his face dropped to sadness as he continues “ I...I have been wanting this from long time, to tell you everything....I don't know though if I deserve your love Mikasa....I am a....”  
Mikasa keeps her hand on his mouth preventing him saying anything further “ Dont say it...You are not a monster! You never were...yes you did sins...which can never be forgiven....but what you did, your intentions were never wrong! You are a good person Eren....I believe every good person deserves a second chance....and you did got a second chance ...”

  
Eren stares at her wide eyes as tear stuck in corner of his eyes ready to spill...  
Just then Mikasa says worried “ Oh shit....Eren...we were supposed to reach Shinganshina and meet with someone important right? Thats what Captain Levi said....and damn we are already running late...”

  
Before Eren could say anything....Mikasa without thinking was about to climb back on horse when Eren stops her by holding her hand...  
Mikasa turns around and looks at him curiously...and was shocked to see him on his knees as he held out his hand and says while taking deep breath “ Mikasa Will you live with me through out whatever years I have remaining ?”  
Mikasa stares at him weirdly hearing the words...while Eren looks at her anxiously...  
And Just then Mikasa starts giggling as she says” Is this your way of proposing me for a marraige....I suppose? “  
Eren embarrassed “ Errm well...sorry for my inappropriate words...Will you marry me Mikasa? Cause I Love you & Want To Spent My Life With You...”

  
Mikasa while scratching her head a little as she says thoughtful “ Hmm Let me see...Thats pretty unromantic of you Eren....Where is the ring?”

  
Eren shocked as he got up immediately “ Oh Holy Crap...Armin didnt tell me about that....he just said all these decorations would be enough to impress you!”

  
Mikasa inquisitively blinks her eyes” Armin said?”

  
Eren sheepishly as he runs his fingers through his hair” Err Well...all these were Armin’s idea...the decorations were done by him and connie...while the mission thing was just made up by me...as I was nervous how to ask you out....on a date...I guess! Sorry for that...”

  
Mikasa starts laughing whole heartedly as it sounded like a music to Eren...

  
Mikasa while laughing as she hugs him suddenly making Eren go all surprise as she says while hiding her face in his chest “ Its okay...I dont mind, besides now I understand why were you being so wierd in the morning, though I kinda felt you were lying about something but couldn't point out exactly what and about your question! Well I would love to live with you now and forever”

  
As she raises her head and gazes at him while he holds her tight and leans downwards...as their lips met again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So How Was It Altogether? Did you enjoy it guys? Do share your views.


End file.
